


Bath

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Even though Killy Cat hates baths, he wants to join Emma when she’s having a bath.





	Bath

Killian hated baths in his cat form, a fact that everyone in the palace was well aware. Whenever Emma tried to clean his fur after a day out in the garden, his yowls and hisses would echo through the stone castle as though he were being attacked. Despite his aversion to soap and water, he was only too keen to join Emma when she was in the bath.

“Where are you climbing to, Killy Cat?“ Emma asked as she relaxed in the warm water, watching him walk along the edge of the tub with impressive balance.

Killian carefully stepped off the edge of the tub and onto Emma’s exposed shoulder, sitting down and nuzzling his furry face into her neck.

“You’re going to get your fur all wet and we both know that you hate that.“ she said, closing her eyes and continuing to relax as his soft purrs filled the bathroom.

Emma wasn’t quite sure how successful her bath had been in relaxing her, but it had been entertaining. They’d both drifted off to sleep in the warm water but Emma had been startled awake by Killian rolling off her shoulder in his sleep and landing head first in the water.

She immediately grabbed him and brought him back above the water, knowing that the bath was too deep for him to be safe.

“Did you forget where you were asleep?“ she teased, holding the soaking wet kitten close to her chest.

Killian huffed and let out a yowl of unhappiness, hating that despite his best intentions, he’d ended up in the water.

“I did tell you that you’d get all wet.“ she teased, stroking his fur gently.


End file.
